La Otra Kara de Virginia
by xx.afireinsidefan.xx
Summary: ......es un gh......( summary direkto )


La Otra Kara de Ginny.  
  
Había 3 morras komo de unos 16 años platikando un poko aburridas en una fiesta de negocios. La fiesta era organizada por la OMO (Organización de Mundial de Odontología) y ellas se encontraban alli ya ke eran sobrinas de unos odontologos muy prestigiados en esa asociación . La fiesta era en casa de otros odontologos llamados Robert y Lisa Granger, ke casualmente eran padres de Hermione Granger. Hermione había invitado una semana de vakaciones a Harry, Ron y a Ginny. Ellos se encontraban en la fiesta platikando, solo ke Ginny estaba un poko excluida de la plátika. Llegó la hora de comer y las 3 morras se fuerona la calle a platicar ya ke no tenian hambre. Los demás estaban comiendo, pero Ginny en lugar de comer se dedicaba a lanzarle miraditas a Harry, pero se llevó una decepción cuando vió ke este no se las respondia si no ke se las echaba a Hermione, y por cierto muy sonrojado. Cuando Ginny vió esto se levantó de la mesa y dijo:  
  
-No tengo hambre, me puedo retirar señores Granger? -Eh, si claro querida- Respondió la Sra. Granger. -Gracias.  
  
Ginny se retiro de la mesa y se metió a la casa. Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban murmurando acerca de el comportamiento de Ginny . Ron empezó a hablar diciendo:  
  
-Ke raro, Ginny nunca kome tan poko, de hecho hay veces ke kome doble ración(y no engorda) -Supongo ke no tenía hambre y ya- Dijo Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia. -Estoy de acuerdo kon Hermione- Respondio Harry -Ron, POrke no vas y buscas a Ginny, a lo mejor y se sentía mal-dijo Hermione. -Esta bien- le respondi+o Ron y se fue a la kasa. -que bien por fin solos Herm-dijo Harry. -Si!-y se dieron un beso, aprovechando que los padres de Hermione habían salido a comprar refrescos, ya ke se habían akabado.  
  
Ron estaba buscando a Ginny y la encontro sentada en un rincón de la habitación de Hermione. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó: -Ke te pasa? -Nada, solo ke me he dado cuenta de un extraño comportamiento entre Hermione y Harry, -En serio? Yo tambien. -Bueno ke te parece si bajamos hermanito-dijo Ginny en son de broma. -Me parece muy buena idea hermanita- Le siguió el juego Ron.  
  
Ginny y Ron alieron de la casa y cuando llegarona a la mesa vieron a Harry y Hermione dandose un beso. La reacción de Ginny fue salir corriendo hacia la calle, y la de Ron quedarse viendo a sus amigos con una expresión de tristeza en la kara.  
  
(Nos vamos a el mundo de Ginny por ahora)  
  
Ginny salio corriendo a la calle llorando y con la vsita en el suelo. De repente pisó algo delgado y blanco. Ginny lo agarró muy extrañada y vió ke un poko mas lejos de ella se encontraban las 3 morras kon unas kosas de esas ke pisó en la boka. Ginny tiró la kosa blanka a el suelo y se sentó en la baketa a llorar y a pensar. Mientras tanto las 3 morras estaban platikando:  
  
-Esa morra se ve muy acuitada...Ke le habrá pasado?-Dijo una de las morras ke tenia el pelo café kon unos destellos rosa y morado punketo. -Kien sabe, a lo mejor y kortó kon su novio..-dijo otra morra kon pelo café tambien y destellos rojos. -Hay no lo kreo, ha de tener otro pedo, se ve mas chika ke nosotras..vamos kon ella?-dijo la ultima de pelo negro y destellos rojos y algunos verde punketo. -Esta bien -kontestaron las otras 2.  
  
Las morras se acercaron a Ginny y empezaron a entablar platika.  
  
-eh..ke pedo?- dijo la de destellos rosas y morados. Ginny no respondió solo se kedo mirandolas extraña, después de unos segundo ella dijo:  
  
Hola, me llamo Gi..Virginia... y ustedes? -La de pelo negro dijo Anna Black. -No tienes ningun parentesco kon Sirius Black?-dijo Ginny -Eh..yo...- de repente la de destellos rojos y pelo café le dio un codazo en las costillas. Después de eso Anna contesto: -No, kien es el? -Eh...no nadie olvidalo -Sobres-Respondió Anna.  
  
-Y tu?- Le pregunto Ginny a la de destellos rojos y pelo café. -Me llamo Sofia Lupin - -Y no eres pariente de Remus Lupin. -NO, no lo konsoko -Ahh ok.  
  
Y le pregunto a la ultima:  
  
-Tu eres... -Bárbara Potter- Cuando Bárbara terminó de decir esto Ginny tenía la boca abierta. -Ohh- Fue lo uniko ke pudo articular Ginny. Entonces Ginny vió ke todavía tenian esas kosas blankas y vió ke de llas salia humo. -Oye, una pregunta-dijo Ginny -Ke?-dijeron las otras 3 al mismo tiempo. -Ke es eso ke tienen en la boka? -Oh-dijo Sofia -Son cigarros-dijo Anna -Bueno es marihuana-dijo Bárbara. -Mari..ke?-les volvió a preguntar Ginny. -Marihuana es droga -dijo Bárbara. -Ahh, se kedo Ginny sin entenderle todavía. De repente dijo Sofia: -No puede ser, era...maga? -Este...bueno....yo..este...si, y ustdes? -Tambien, este año entramos a Howgarts ya ke nuestro kolegio cerró por Voldemort y todo eso- dijo Anna. -En serio?!Yo voy en Hogwarts!-dijo Ginny emocionada. -Pues ya ves Virginia, ke pekeño es el mundo ¿no? -Si-dijeron todas riendose.  
  
Se kedaron un rato platikando y antes de ke Sofia, Bárbara y Anna se fueran le dijeron a Ginny:  
  
-Hey Virginia, no kieers ir mañana al cine kon nosotras? -Eh...si claro! Le tengo ke pedir permiso a mis papás, esta noche regreso a mi kasa. -Sobres wey-dijo Sofia. -Hey toma esta ropa negra, te vas a ver bien chingona asi, nosotras tambien vamos a ir de negro. -Gracia pero no la puedo aceptar. -Aceptala, no hay pedo. -Ok- -Se dice sobres ¿simon? -Simon-Kontestó Ginny mas alivianada. -Si kieres invita a los fresitas eso. -Simon..Una ultima pregunta-dijo Ginny -Ke?-Dijo Bárbara. -Eres pariente de Harry potter? -Fuck, odio ke me pregunten eso, komo voy a ser pariente de ese niñito fresita famoso. -Ah ok- dijo Ginny un poko enojada por su comentario -Bye. -Bye- contestó Ginny -Ah se nos olvidaba nuiestro tel. es : 2 16 14, nos hablas ¿sobres? -Simon , bye. -Adios. Por lo pronto es esto bak, luego hacemos el 2 ¿sobres wey? Hazle lo ke kieras borra agrega o corrige. Esa noche llegaron a la Madriguera Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Solo ke la Sra. Weasley les dio un pekeño regaño por haber llegado a las 2 a.m. Ginny llegó y sin saludar a nadie komo lo hacia habitualmente subió a encerrase en su habitación. A la mañana siguiente estaba toda la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione desayunando hot-cakes. Cuando Ginny estaba preparando su hot-cake le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Pasame la mermelada Granger.- Pero Hermione komo estaba muy ocupada kon Harry no la escucho, entonces Ginny le dijo de nuevo:  
  
-Que me pases la mermelada ssang... Granger.- Ginny no se atrevió a deirle sangre sucia, pero al fin eso era lo ke era ¿o no?. Hermione al esuchar ese comentario bajó la cabeza un poko triste, pero pensó y supó porke fue asi la reacción de Ginny. Entonces la Sra. Weasley agarró la mermelada y se la pasó murmurandole a Ginny: -Ginny! Komportae no ves ke te eskucho?! -Y?!-le dijo Ginny un poko enojada. Toda la familia se habia kedado viendo raro a Ginny por su comportamiento y Harry la miraba kon una mirada de odio..aunke no tanto. Ginny dijo: -Ya no tengo hambre..ahi se ven. -Pero..hjia -Ke?! Kiero ir a mi kuarto me das permiso o no? -Eh...es...este..esta bien. -Gracias MAMA  
  
Entonces Ginny subió a su kuarto. Después de unas horas..komo a la 1p.m. se dispuso a buscar donde había anotado el número de teléfono de Sofía, Bárbara, y Anna. Después de unos minutos lo encontró y bajó a uno de los lugares mas sagrados de su kasa. ......: la mesita del teléfono. Ginny marcó el número y espero a ke le kontestaran, la ke le kontesto fue Sofía:  
  
-Bueno? -Bu..bu..bueno -Kien eres y ke kieres! -Ehh...soy yo..Gi..Virginia -ah ke pedo Virginia? -Sólo hablaba para confirmar la ida al cine. -Simon si kieres invita a los otros vatos y a Granger. -Pe...bueno. -hey no se kieren venir a las 5 a nuestra kasa y a las 7 nos vamos a el cine? -Si....mon -Jajaja, sobrespero te llevas la ropa ke te dimos ¿sobres? -Si...mon, simon -Bueno..bye -Bye Ginny kolgó el telefono y fue a buscar a su mamá ke estaba haciendo la comida, ya ke iban a ser las 2 p.m. , se acerko a ella y le dijo:  
  
-Mamá hoy a las 5 voy a ir a kasa de unas amigas ke si son RIKAS. -Pero Ginny, ni sikiera me pediste permiso-dijo la Sra. Weasley -Pues agradece ke te avise! Y no me digas Ginny me llamo VIRGINIA! -Esta bien te dejo kon la condición de ke cambies ese comportamiento tan frío y arrogante! -si, si claro, lo ke digas jefa- Y sin más Virginia salió a encerrasre a su kuarto de nuevo.  
  
Comieron y no hubo ninguna novedad, solo ke Ginny no habló para nada durante el transcurso de la comida. Kuando eran las 3:30 p.m. Ginny fue a avisarles a Ron, Harry y..Hermione si no kerian ir. Estaban en el jardín y kuando Ginny llegó les dijo:  
  
-Harry, Ron, ke si no kieren ir hoy al cine kon unas amigas? -Y Hermione no?-preguntó Harry -Ah si..Granger tambien. -Esta bien HERMANITA-dijo Ron. -Ok alistense ke es a las 5 eh. -Si- contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ginny subió de nuevo (again) a su kuarto a kambiarse. Se puso la ropa ke le habían prestado Sofía, Bárbara y Anna. Bajó kuando eran las 4:15 y kuando su mamá la vio le grito:  
  
-Ginny kon esa ropa no sales de esta kasa!¨Ponte el vestido rosa ke traias ayer! -No kiero!Yo hago lo ke se mde da la gana! Y ese vestido no me gusta!Así ke no te voy a hacer kaso! Y ya vamonos papá!  
  
El Sr. Weasley estaba leyendo el profeta pero kuando vio ke su hija lo llamaba fue corriendo hacia allá. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban a un lado de el karro esperando porke se hacia mucho de la Madriguera a la kasa de las 3 morras. Kuando llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron ke la kasa era muy..muy...muy komo decirle Malfoy. Pero es ke ahí estaban algunos miembros de la familia malfoy ke no conocían. Entonces las morras empezarona decir:  
  
-Ke pedo! -Hola!-dijo Ginny -Ehh...Hola-Dijo el trío dinámiko. -Pasen, miren estos son : Alejandro Parkinson, y Carlos y James Malfoy,. -Malfoy!!!!???-preguntaron Ron, Harry y Hermione. -Si.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y llego la hora de irse al cine, kuando llegaron se metieron a ver una película de Romance/Comedia ke se llamaba "Recién Casados". Pero en el intermedio tods menos el trío dinámikose cambiaron de sala. Se metierona ver una película nueva ke se llamaba "Vida de Punketos y Rockeros"(no existe ni se emocionesn) Ya ke en esa pasaban a grupos komo : AFI, NOFX, RANCID, SKA-P, SUM41, FOO FIGTHERS, SIMPLE PLAN...entre otros. Todo mundo estaba kante y kante menos Ginny ke no se sabía ninguna kancion. Pero aunke estuviera aburrida se kedo ahí para kedar bien. Al salir de el cine se suponia ke Ginny se iba kon su papá y el trío. Pero komo no los encontró Alejandro y Sofía le dijeron: -Hey Virgina, ke pedo kon tu familia? -Este..no se. .NO te kieres venir a nuestra kasa.dijo James. -Bu..Si..mon...simon. Bueno vamos .. -Yo manejo -dijo Anna luego luego. -Sobres wey.- Le contestó Bárbara  
  
Después de 15 mins. De kamino llegaron a la kasa de James y Carlos ya ke eran hermanos, y se metieron al sótano. Ahí, Ginny vió ke estaba repleto de cigarros, bueno marihuana las kosas ke traían la otra vez Bárbara y ellas. Y entonces Bárbara le dijo: -Hey..Virginia..no kieres un cigarro? -Yo...no se... Entonces los demás la miraron komo diciendo: "ke buena amiga eres" -Este...pues...ok..sobres..simon. -Yeah- dijo Bárbara toda drogada.  
  
Ginny lo probó y para no mentir le gustó un poko, pero no le gusto el ambiente ke tenian ya ke todos estana bien drogados y habia humo por todos lados. Ginny al darse kuanta de eso les dijo:  
  
Hey..ya le voy a hablar a mi pa..jefe...me kedo allá ¿sobres?  
  
-SIMON - contestaron todos los demás.  
  
Ginny salió de el sotano y llamó a sus padres..despues de avisarles colgo luego luego para ke no le dieran un sermón. Se kedó sentada esperando a ke llegaran, pero después de 5 minutos apareció una muchacha komo de la edad de los otros y muy parecida a Carlos y James, iba acompañada de Draco Malfoy.  
  
La muchacha dijo:  
  
-Hey ke pe..onda? ¿Kien eres? -Yo soy... -Ella es una Weasley- dijo Draco. -En serio?! -Si! Y no veo ke tenga nada de malo ser una! -Bueno...lo sentimos...verdad Draco? -Ke? Ah..este..sí claro. -Y ke haces aki - preguntó la muchacha. -Me invitaron Bárbara, Anna , Sofía... -Bueno ya kortale...sonm muchos, además ya se a kienes te refieres. -o..sobres, y por cierto...komo te llamas? - Hay ke pen...ke tonta fui, me llamo Paula Finnigan, y tu? -Virginia Weasley -Bonito nombre -Gracias, y eres pariente de Seamus Finnigan -Si, somos primos, pero algo lejanos -ok..sobres -Todavía no te acostumbras a nuestro lenguaje¿ o me ekivoko? - Pues...es algo raro, pero esta chingon el lenguaje. -Wow, llevas poko y ya te sale chigon fácilmente, pero no te preocupes, el chiste no es el lenguaje lo ke importa es tu verdadera personalidad. -Lo sé, por eso soy amiga de Bárbara, Anna y Sofía, ya estoy harta de ke todos los ke me konoskan me traten komo una morrita estupida ke no sabe hacer nada por si sola! - Jajaja, a mi me trataban asi mis padres hace 5 años...porke..ellos..pues...alguien los asesino. -Lo siento mucho. -No te preocupes, una pregunta -Mandeme -Eres Maga? -Simon, voy en Hogwarts y tu? - Tambien, ya ke estamos en confianza El-Ke-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado los mató. -Pinche Voldemort, y porke nunka te he visto en Hogwarts? - Porke antes asistía a un Colegio en América, junto kon Sofía Anna y Bárbara. - Y ke haces aki? - Hubo un atake allá y mandaron a todos los alumnos ke pudieron a Howgarts...asi ke no te soprendas si ves a un nuevo de tu grado pro ahí. - Tenlo por seguro.  
  
Después de esos minutos de charla llego Draco kon un jarra y tres vasos de juego de calabaza. Se pusieron a hablar sobres Hogwarts y las casas, hasta ke después de un rato sonó el timbre, y Draco fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Ya voy!...a eres tu Granger...mira Paula te presentó a la Sangre Sucia. Hermione antes este comentario bajó la cabeza.- -Así ke ella es?!-preguntó Paula -Si yo soy algun problema?!- Dijo Hermione histéricamente - No ningun problema Hermione...digo..Granger..o mejor dicho mi "amiga" la Sangre Sucia Kita Novios! - Mira Ginny -Virginia! - Esta bien VIRGINIA yo no tuve la kupla de lo ke pasó, Harry me prefirió a mi...y ya es todo. -Pero TU sabías MIS sentimientos hacia HARRY!!!!!Y aún así te valió madres! - Virginia esto es entre tu y yo, así ke lo arreglamos en la kasa! - komo kieras "amigui... Unas risas interrumpieron a Ginny. Anna, Sofía y Bárbara se acercaron para ver ke pedo habia ahí. Entonces Bárbara dijo:  
  
-Hey hey! Kalma morras..hasta el sótano se oyen sus gritos! - Este...lo siento- dijo apenada Ginny. - No hay pedo Virginia- le dijo Sofía - Bueno ya me voy, kuando piensan ir al Callejón Diagon? -A lo mejor pasado mañana...ya ves ke faltan 5 días para regresar a Howgarts.-diio Anna - Chido! Yo también voy a ir pasado mañana! - Bueno nos vemos - Simon, bye- dijeron al unísono las tres morras. -Nos vemos Paula, Draco, Alejandro, James y Carlos. -Bye morra!- contestaron estos.  
  
Ginny y Hermione salieron de la casa de los Malfoy y se dirigieron al carro donde se encontraban los Señores Weasley, junto kon Harry y Ron. Cuando Hermione se iba a subir a un lado de Harry , Ginny hizo algo ke dejó kon la boka abierta a todos: -Apartate de mi camino Sangre Impura! Ginny a hizo a un lado y se sentó junto a Harry. Hermione se subió después un poko triste. La Sra. Weasley le dijo: -Este Ginny...digo Virginia hija kisiera hablar contigo en unos momentos - Si komo kieras- le dijo Ginny. De repente sacó un cd de la bolsa del sweater ke traía y se lo dio a su papá diciendole: - Hey jefe lo pones en la canción número 8? - Esta bien kerida. La kanción ke había puesto se llama My First Punk Song y era de un grupo muggle llamado Box Care Racer . Ginny se puso kantar a todo pulmón y simulando ke tenía una guitarra o bajo, la kanción iba asi :  
  
its 24 to nothing and i´m at the intersection, waiting for the ligth that´s green. Waiting for a reason, take them all and stack them up, not in my collection, hit them all and watch them fly f*** guess ir really doesn´t matter, tou took this time to listen to me, so i´ll say hey i f***** your brother, there´s one problem, i got brownies, from your mother, they gave me syphilis now i got no d***....f*****.  
  
Kuando akabó la kanción todo mundo se kedó kon una kara de asombro ke Ginny se enojó y les dijo:  
  
-Ke?! No puedo escuchar esta músika sin ke me miren raro?! Ya no soy una niñita ke escucha a las fresas de las Brujas de Macbeth! Esto SI ES MUSIKA.! - Virginia por favor, no te exaltes, mira ya llegamos a la kasa ahí dentro dentro hablaremos trankilas. -Tengo ke arreglar otros asuntos primero. -Tu no tienes nada mas ke hacer , solo hablar conmigo! -Tengo ke aclarar cuentas kon Granger. - Mi nombre es Hermione Ginny! - Y el mío Virginia, ke es tan difícil de entender!? - Ke carácter - murmuro Harry -Pues si no les gusta mi carácter se chingan y ya dejenme entrar a esta kasa de mierda!  
  
Ginny se bajó del carro y entro a la kasa asotándole la puerta a Harry y Ron. Ginny entró a la kocina y se sirvió pan tostado(tostadas), ya ke tenía mucha hambre. Después de eso fue a la sala y se aplastó en el sillón a ver la tele y le puso en el kanal de MVM(Magic Vide Music..tipo Mtv Estaba el top10 y apagó la tele de golpe kuando llegó el num. 1 ke eran las Brujas de Macbeth. Subió a su kuarto y alli estaba Hermione, a la ke le dijo:  
  
Contigo keria hablar, tenemos cuentas ke arreglar! Pues aki estoy, soy toda oidos- dijo kalmadamente Hermione Muy bien, ke bueno, te kería preguntar...por ke me traicionaste? Traicionarte?! JA! Eso es mentira y bien lo sabes Virginia, yo nunka te traicone. Pero sabías muy bien ke me gustaba Harry! Y de hecho todavía me gusta! Pero yo lo amo! Esp es diferente, lo tuyo es un caprichito, sabes? Mira, el burro hablando de orejas! Porke no te vas kon Draco Malfoy, digo kon tu nueva aktitud hacen muuuuuuuuy buena pareja Pues te tomare la palabra, al kabo no esta tan mal! Así ke no te soprendas si un día de estos me ves muy pegada a el. A mi no me importa lo ke hagas Ginny! Eres pendeja o ke? TE HE DICHO MIL VECES KE ME LLAMO VIRGINIA! Hay ke carácter, no keda kon el de Harry, asi ke menos posibilidades! Cierra la boka sangre sucia , dientes de conejo fresita! Para empezar ya no tengo los dientes de conejo! Y por lo menos no soy una POBRETONA como tu!  
  
Lo ke ellas no sabian es ke todos las escucharon y se sorprendieron mucho al oir lo ultimo ke dijo Hermione. La Sra. Weasley ke estaba en la cocina oyendo la pelea( aka komo si fuera una telenovela) subió corriendo las escaleras de la kasa para llegar al kuarto de Ginny. Sakó a Ginny del kuarto y la llevó a la sala donde estaban todos los demás(excepto Hermione). Ahí sus padres le dieron un sermón y sus hermanos le dijeron ke kambiara su aktitud, kosas en las ke ni hizo el esfuerzo en ponerles atención. A la mañana siguiente Ginny siguió kon la misma aktitud y Hermione un poko sangrona. Al amanecer del siguiente día la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley fueron a despertarles kuadno les tokó el turno de despertar a Ginny le dijeron: -Ginny, kerida, despierta hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon. -CHINGADA MADRE!!! Ke me llamo Virginia y dejame dormir 5 minutos más. Después de decir esto Virginia se tapo ntera kon la cobija y se jeteo otros 5 minutitos. Ya ke todos estaban listos y desayunados fueron a la chimenea para viajar kon los polvos flu. Llegaron al Callejóny Hermione, Harry y Ron se fueron a Flourish&Blotts a comprar los libros nuevos, en kambio Ginny le dio la lista a su mamá para ke se los komprara. Ella se dirgio al Caldero Chorreante donde luego luego reconoció a Paula Finnigan , la chika ke conoció en la kasa de los Malfoy, se acercó a ella y la saludo:  
  
-Ke pedo Paula? -Ah! Ke haciendo Virginia..o Ginny..komo kieres ke te llame? -Virginia, Ginny solo me dicen los descerebrados ke no entienden ke ya no me gusta ese sobrenombre. -Jeje, sobres, kieres ir kon los demás? -Pues...simon, vamos  
  
Ginny y Paula se fueron a donde estaban Anna, Sofía, Bárbara, Alejandro, Carlos, James y Draco. Se saludaron y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Luego llegaron Hermione, Harry y Ron, el último por alguna extraña razón se acreko animadamente y entabló una conversación kon los demás. Harry y Hermione se acercaron sin mucho animo.Ginny les presentó a los demás a su hermano y luego a Hermione y a Harry, ke algunos ya conocían. Hablaron y hablaron y no pararon de secretearse entre si diciendo puras kosas de Hermione, a Ron les cayeron muy bien los morros y el a ellos, asi ke no dudaron en integrarlo al grupo.  
  
Pasaron algunos días más y llegó el regresó a Hogwarts, todos estaban alistandose y alistando los baúles, despues desayunaron y se fueron a la estacion King Cross. Ya ke todos traspasaron la barrera agarraron un compartimiento, solo ke komo Hermione era la nueva prefrecta se fue a su compartimiento respectivo, a Harry no le agrado mucho kedarse solo kon los demás. Después de un rato de una aburrida platika sobres las kasas de Hogwarts decidieron jugar a la "Semana Inglesa". Echaron un volado y les toko primero a Sofía y Alejandro.  
  
Muy bien Alex, te tengo ke dar 3 cachetadillas y 4 besos...primero las cachetadas! Alejandro recibió unas cachetadas duras y después Sofía lo recompensó con 4 besos( son amigos kon derecho.....dejemoslo en algo mas ke amigos). Luego les toko a Harry y a Ginny, ke por casualidad les tokaron puros besos! Justo kuando Se estaban dando el kinto beso Hermione abrió la puerta del cmpartimiento y se kedo en shock kuando vió lo ke estaba sucediendo. Parecia ke se los daban kon gusto. Hermione le gritó a Harry: -Eres un idota!!!!!!! No te kiero volver a ver en mi vida Harry Potter! - Pero Herm, era un juego! - Si pero ke gustosos le dabas los besos ¿no? Ya ni a mi me besas komo besaste a la naka pobretona! -No le digas así a Virginia! . Y ahora la defiendes! Deberías de defenderme a mi si es ke tanto me kieres!!!!! -Te kiero y mucho pero eso no te da derecho de decirle asi a Virginia! -Yo le digo komo kiera!! - Bueno tu lo decidiste ...hasta aki se akabo nuestra relación! - Muy bien! Te ODIO Potter! - IGUALMENTE!  
  
Kuando llegaron a Hogwarts Harry, Ginny y Ron se fueron juntos a la mesa, en kambio Hermione se fue kon Parvati y Lavander. Las demás morras fueron a a la fila para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. La primera fue una muchacha delgada, de estatura mediana , pelo largo castaño y cara un poko pekosa, su nombre era:  
  
Scamander, Paulina!  
  
Gryffindor!  
  
Todos los Gryffindors aplaudieron, y algunos chikos se kedaron embobados mirandola, ya ke era muy bonita y simpátika. Luego le toko el turno a Anna:  
  
-Black, Anna!!  
  
Harry y Ron se kedaron un poko sorprendidos por el apellido de la amiga de Ginny.  
  
-Slytherin!  
  
-Parkinson, Alejandro!  
  
-Slytherin!  
  
- Finnigan, Paula!  
  
-Gryffindor!!  
  
Hey Seamus, ella es algo tuyo?- preguntó Ron  
  
- Sí, es mi prima.  
  
Lupin, Sofía!  
  
Slytherin!!!  
  
Jackson, Kate!  
  
- Hufflepuf!!  
  
Malfoy James! Slytherin!  
  
Radcliffe, Paola!  
  
- Gryffindor!!  
  
Malfoy, Carlos! Slytherin!  
  
Jackson, Karen!  
  
Ravenclaw!!  
  
Scholnik, Delma!  
  
Ravenclaw!  
  
Bynes, Amanda!  
  
Hufflepuf! La última en pasar fue:  
  
Potter, Bárbara!!  
  
Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar kosas acerca de su apellido. Al final el sombreo dijo:  
  
-Slytherin!!  
  
Dumbledore les aviso ke la nuevo profesora de DCAO era Arabella Fig..  
  
Al akabar la cena Harry le pregunto a Ginny: Hey Virginia, te puedo preguntar algo? Si, lo ke kieras Este...porke te juntas kon ellas, no me gusta tu nueva aktitud Porke me kaen bien, y lo siento Harry, trataré de no ser asi contigo, pero me gusta ser asi, y kreo ke no kambiare Bueno...Y una kosa..ke...este..pues...te gustaron los besos? Pues, la verdad si, besas muy bien, pero kroe ke ya es tarde y me tengo ke ir a dormir, vamos a la sala común, Ron nos ha de estar esperando. Ok Solo deja primero voy tantito kon los demás, me acompañas? Yo..no...bueno...esta bien  
  
Y asi Virginia y Harry fueron a donde estaban los nuevos Slytherins y las 2 nuevas Gryffindors, ya ke Paula y Paulina se llevaron muy bien. Empezaron a hablar sobre komo sería el día siguiente hasta ke pasó Hermione por ahí y le dijo a Ginny:  
  
Hey, pobretona, la contraseña es Gracias, Granger Harry, tengo ke hablar contigo- le dijo Hermione cambiando su tono a uno dulce. Lo sieno ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado kon Virginia Yo soy mejr ke la pobre..ke Virginia, mejor ven conmigo No lo siento, primero tendras ke cambiar tu aktitud...y luego veremos  
  
Hermione se fue enojadisima porke Harry se habia ido kon Ginny y no kon  
ella.  
  
Kuando terminaron de hablar Ginny, Paulina, Paula y Harry se fueron a la  
torre Gryffindor y subieron a sus dormitorios.  
Ginny, Paula y Paulina estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobres sus  
edades, y resultó ke las 3 tenian 15 años, asi ke irian al mismo kuros.  
En kambio los demás tenáin 16.  
......~~~~~ A la mañana siguiente ~~~~~.....  
  
-Hey, Sofía!!!!! -Despiertate pendeja!!! - Pinche webona!  
  
Anna y Bárbara estaban haciendo esfuerzos en vano para ke Sofía se despertara. Sofia lo uniko ke les kontestó fue:  
  
Msbfwevfuiwerg...ositos.... Jajajaja - se atakaron de la risa las 2 morras. Ya Sofia leugo te compramos osos, pero ahora tenemos ke ir a nuestro PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!!!  
  
Después de unos 5 minutos de luchar para ke Sofía se despertara, bajaron a desayunar . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Los de 15 años~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey Paulina!!! Pau!!! Despierta!!- le estaban gritando Ginny y Paula a su nueva compañera- En 30 minutos...- les contestó. 30 minutos ni ke nada Paulina, tenemos ke desayunar y luego ir a klases- le dijo Paula. Y solo nos kedan 20 minutos!- Termino Ginny. Hay, ya voy, tengo weba, no es mi kulpa. Si como no- contestaron las otras dos en tono sarcástico.  
  
Después del show ke hicieron para despertar a la pinche webona de Paulina, fueron a tomar un "Desayuno Express" ya ke era muy tarde.  
  
Se dieron cuenta de ke Hermione la prefecta de Gryffindor les habia guardado los horarios y se acercó a ellas diciendoles:  
  
-Para la proxima traten de levantarse mas temprano...o si no les tendrpe ke kitar puntos. -Si claro ....me puedes dar mi horario?- Le dijo de mala manera Ginny - Toma...y a ki estan los otros 2 para ustedes.....- se ekedo Hermione komo preuntando los nombres. - Paula y Paulina- Dijeon al mismo tiempo - OK...Paula y Paulina.  
  
Hermione salió junto kon Parvati y Lavander del Gran Comedor, esa escena la habia visto una muchacha komo de unos 17 años...de pelo rizado, ojos cafes y muy atractiva. La muchacha se acercó a ellas y les dijo:  
  
Parece ke no les kae muy bien la prefecta ke digamos Pues estas en lo cierto...y a ti?-Preguntó Paulina No puedo decir nada, no la conozco y yo no soy de esas personas ke juzgan a la gente antes de conocerlas...pero es por ella ke no soy prefecta....asi ke digamos ke le guardo un cierto tiop de rencor- les dijo la muchacha Y por cierto....komo te llamas?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Paula y Ginny Yo me lla....- Embrujada!- Le dijo Paula a Ginny (nota: El juego ese de embrujada(o) se hace kuando dos personas dicen algo al mismo tiempo y si le dices embrujada a la persona ke lo dijo al mismo tiempo ke tu no puede hablar hasta ke le digan su nombre) Es un simple juego. Le dijo Paulina al ver la kara de desconcierto de la muchacha. Bueno komo iba diciendo me llamo Paola Radcliffe, soy nueva....y kreo ke ya vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras clases...no vesmos a la hora de comer. Si bye!  
  
Esto ultimo lo dijeron Paula y Paulina, ya ke Ginny no podia hablar por el juego... Se fueron corriendo a la primera klase ke tenian, y gracias a Dios era Historia de La Magia y el profesor Binns no se dio cuenta de ke llegaron tarde...Saliendo de clase ya ke Ginny no habia hablado para nada, Paulina le dijo:  
  
-Hey Virginia, ya puedes hablar, ya dije tu nombre! - Gracias Por fin!- Les dijo Ginny - Y bien kerias decir algo o porke dijiste por fin?- Preguntó Paula - Ke ya keria ke fuera la hora de la comida, para hablar kon Paola Radcliffe. - Si es cierto- dijo Paulina  
  
**********°°°°°°°°°° Nos vamos kon los de 6to. Curso °°°°°°°°°°**********  
  
( en el desayuno, de los gryffindors)  
  
Hey, Harry, tu sabes porke llego Hermione a la sala común hecha una fiera, estaba histerika. Ah...tal vez, pero no estoy seguro Bueno, porke piensas ke llego asi? Es ke preferi kedarme kon Virginia ke irme kon ella Bueno...tal vez, oye si no te importa voy kon los Slytherins Te akompaño, ayer me cayeron bien. Ok  
  
Harry y Ron se acercaron a la mesa Slytherin donde estaban los nuevos.  
  
Eh..este ke..pedo- dijo Ron Ah, ke pedo wey, listo para hacer el trato ke dijiste en el Caldero Chorreante?- le pregunto James Si..mon... te voy a hacer pedazos Ya veremos Ke trato?- preguntó Harry Una partida de ajedrez- le kontestó Carlos Ah ok..supongo ke va a ser en la hora de la comida Simon Ok Bueno kreo ke nos tenemos ke ir a klases, las morras ya se fueron Nos toka Pociones kon ustedes verdad Si asi es- dijo Alejandro Pues ke esperamos, mas vale no hacer enojar a Snape  
  
Y se fueron a la klase de Pociones, por suerte kuando llegaron todavía no estaba Snape ahí. La clase transcurrio normal, solo ke kon 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 5 mas para Slytherin.  
  
Las clases pasaron y Hermione no dejaba de secretearse kon Parvati y Lavender kosas acerca de Ginny, kosa ke molestó mucho a Anna, ya ke se llevaba muy bien kon ella. A la hora de comer Anna les dijo a Sofía, a Bárbara y a los demas:  
  
-Hey, ke me kae ke la Sangre Sucia no se trae nada bueno entre manos -Uy, y yo kreia ke era santita la pendeja- dijo Sofía - Pues ya ves ke no...a mi se me hace ke le kiere hacer algo a Virginia- dijo Bárbara analizando el comportamiento de Hermione durante las klases. - Virginia anda en un mal pedo, tenemos ke sakarla de ahí- aclaró Anna - Pero ese no es nuestro pedo, además rekuerden la mision ke nos pidieron, y ya la hemos olvidado- dijo Sofia - Cierto, la mision, hay ke seguir kon el plan, reunan a los demás- dijo Bárbara - Pero es a hora de la comida.....y tengo hambre- reniega Anna - Mta, porke no lo hacemos e la noche?- propone Sofia - Sobres, pero ahora hay ke ir a tragar- dice Anna - Larguemonos!- Grita Bárbara y sale corriendo.  
  
Kuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Ginny las estaba esperando junto kon una muchacha komo de unos 17 años.  
  
-Ke pedo Virginia- saludo Anna - Aki..les keria preguntar algo..- pero alguien no la dejo terminar - Kien es ella?- pregunta kon cierto desprecio Bárbara - Es una nueva amiga, se llama...- de nuevo no la dejan terminar - Me llamo Paola Radcliffe...y soy Samgre Limpia...no te preocupes - Hey Virginia, necesitamos ke vengas un momento...si kiere salvables a Paula y a Paulina...y si kieres venir Paola...ke venga- le dice Sofia - Esta Bien esperenme aki- dice Ginny y va a avisarles a las otras 2  
  
Ya ke agarraron algo de tragar fueron al patio, donde etsban Harry, Ron, James, Alejandro y Carlos. Anna se acercó a James y le preguntó:  
  
-Ke pedo Jaime...listo para hacer trizas a nuestro keridito friend Weasley? - Simon, es más esta partida va por ti...van a ser 2 de 3 - Venga..arriba Parkinson!! - Claro...si soy el mejor! - ya lo veremos- dijo Ron -Ya lo komprobaras...kerras decir -Pues venga...ke gane el mejor  
  
Y dicho esto se dieron las manos y empezaron a acomodar el tablero; Ron jugaba kon las piezas blankas y James kon las negras. Después de una reñida partida, kedo terminada y ganada por Ron...pero en la segundo no le fue tan bien, ya ke le gano y por mucho James..justo kuando estaban jugando la tercera, una muchacha muy atractiva, ke fácilmente dejaba babeando a medio Howgarts, llego regañandolos:  
  
Hey ustedes, ke no debrian de estar en klases, hace media hora ke empezaron Y tu kien eres para reclamarnos, digo, tu tampoko estas dentro de klases wey- le dice un tanto enojada Bárbara Me mandaron a buscarlos, al parecer faltaban varios alumnos en la klase de la profesora McGonagall y en la klase de Sprout, y al parecer ya los encontré. Esta bien, ya nos vamos a klases- dice Harry intentando ke se fuera la tension. No kiero parecer mala onda, pero es mi deber de prefecta, por cierto, me cayeron bien, defienden sus ideas, me llamo Sayda, Sayda Bynes. Yo soy Bárbara Potter...yi no preguntes por el apellido! Anna, Anna Black Sofia Lupin Carlos y James Malfoy Virginia y Ron Weasley Paula Finnigan Paulina Scamander Alejandro Parkinson Y yo soy... Si ya se kien eres, kien no sabe ke tu eres el famososo Harry Potter. Bueno kreo ke nos vamos a klases, los dejo..y a ustedes 3- les dijo señalando a Paula, Paulina y a Ginny. Ke?- ´preguntó Paulina Se van a llevar una regañiza por parte de MacGonagall, no se extrañen si tienen un kastigo. Kreo ke si, pues nosotras ya nos vamos. Bye!  
  
Y asi las 3 se fueron, seguidas por los demás ke tenian de nuevo klase juntos, Sayda se fue para su klase de defensa kontra las Artes Obscuras.  
  
Ya ke todos terminaron sus klases se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
(Centrémonos en los Slytherins)  
  
-Hey Sofia! -Mandeme -Lista para la reunion -Simon. y tu Anna -Tambien, Bárbara se esta lavando ls dientes. -Sobres. -Hey ke pedo morras - saludan los morros. -Aki, esperandolos. Dice Bárbara saliendo del baño. -Bueno pues empezemos - Nos estamos desviando del plan, rekuerden ke Vo nos pidió ke Hermione odiara a Virginia kon todas sus fuerzas, porke Virginia es la fuerza de amor ke Harry necesita para vencerlo.(ke cursi me salio esto, no fue mi intención) - Hermione ya la odia, pero falta algo más. - Si,y ese algo es lo ke no sabemos ke es. - Necesitamos a Virginia muerta, para eso tenemos ke inducirla a las drogas, parece ke nuestro primer intento no funcionó. -O podemos hacer ke Hermione la mate, en una atake de furia -Pero eso no puede ser, necesitamos ke pareska ke Harry la mató, para ke sirvan los planes. -Hey esperen, alguien viene, vamonos a nuestros kuartos! -Simon -Wenas Noches  
  
A la mñana siguiente Hermione se estaba arreglando demasiado, su nuevo objetivo era Ron, asi podria volver a ser amiga de Harry.  
  
Hey Parvati, Lavander, ayudenme un momento kon esto! Kon ke kosa? A arreglarme el pelo, para el plan B, lo rekuerdan? Oh, si claro, engañar a Ron para tenr de nuevo a Harry Exacto Pues manos a la obra, sabes ke Virginia no nos kae muy bien ke digamos, y los nuevos Slytherins menos. Basta de charla y ayudenme! Ok  
  
Mientras ke en el kuarto de Virginia y sus amigas:  
  
Y a ti Paula kien te gusta? A mi?.....este...nadie..si eso no me gusta nadie Si claro y Harry y Myrtle hacen una muy bonita pareja- dice Ginny Hay ya! Dejen de chingar kon eso1 me gusta.........D..Dr..Draco Malfoy! En serio?! Hacen bonita pareja, además se ve ke se llevan bien Hasta krees, kasi no me habla por ser pariente de Seamos, y menos aun por ser Gryffindor. No te preocupes, nosotras te podemos ayudar- le dice dandola animos Paulina.  
  
........................Las Slytherins.........................  
  
-Y kuando piensas declarártele a Alejandro , Sofia?  
-Todo a su debido tiempo, komo yu kon James y Bárbara kon Karlos  
-Oigan, estuve pensando en lo de ayer, necesitamos ponernos en acción ya!  
-Si, a mi se me ocurrio un plan  
-Ke?  
-KeVirginia y Hermione se peleen a medio pasillo, además eos no s  
beneficia..y a una personita tambien.  
-Ke persona?  
-Paola Radclffe  
-Komo la beneficiaria?  
-Ella keria ser prefekta, pero Hermione le ganó el puesto, si algun  
profesor ve la -pelea donde esta la prefekta de gryffindor le kitaran el  
puesto y kedaria la suplente, ke en ese kaso es Pao.  
-Buena idea, eso tambien hará ke hwermione odie mas a Virginia y a sus  
amigas.  
-Good Point!  
-Bueno vamonos a desayunar, no kiero pasar las corridas de ayer.  
-Let´s go girls!  
-Jajaja, ke frea sonó eso!  
  
En el desayuno, se vió muy misteriosas a las morras, y a Hermione ni se  
diga!  
Kuando Ron entro junto kon Harry al Gran Comedor, Hermione se le acercó y  
le dio un beso en la mejilla.Ron muy extrañado le dijo:  
  
Ke pex contigo Hermione, kieres hacer mas daño del ke has hecho? No, yo solo kiero ser feliz, y no le he hecho nada a nadie, además tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no veo porke no pueda saludarte asi. Claro ke puedes, pero es extraño ke de un día para otro cambies de aktitud. Bueno, pero ahora kiero ser de nuevo tu amiga, ven sientate a desayunar!  
  
Ginny vio esto un poko enojada, no le daba muy buena espina, y al parecer a sus amigas tampoko.  
  
Kuando terminaron las klases de la mañana, Ginny iba kon Paula, Paulina y Paola kaminando kuando vio algo ke la dejó anonada. Y tambien dejo anonado a Harry, ke iba detrás de ella, pero el no le di+o mucha importancia. Ginny se le acerkó a Hermione y le dijo de buen modo:  
  
Ke ahora vas a darle duro kon mi hermano? Y eso a ti ke te importa " Puketonta"? Mucho, es MI hermano. Uy si ke miedo me da, mira komo tiemblo, ke me vas a hacer gritarme groserias? No, pero puedo hacer otra kosa.. Ke, me vas a pegar? Exactamente!  
  
La pelea la estaban viendo las Slytherins y se pusieron muy felices, al verke su trabajo ya estaba hecho y ellas kedaron kon las manos limpias. Otra persona ke vió eso fue Sayda, ke fue corriendo por la Profesora MacGonagall. Justo kuando llegó la profesora McGonagall, Hermione le dio una cachetada a Ginny. MacGonagall se acercó preocupada y gritando:  
  
BASTA! BASTA! Lo siento profesora- se diskulpó Ginny Haber, Haber, kien me puede explicar esto? Yo, Yo lo vi todo- dijo Sofia acercandose. Ke paso señorita Lupin? Hermione empezó a agredir a Virginia sin motivo alguno, de repente le dio una cachetada y Ginny por defenderse se la regresó y justo kuadno llego usted Hermione le dio la cachetada mas fuerte ke ha dado en su vida. Señorita Bynes, esto es cierto? Si, bueno, hasta lo ke yo vi, si Hermione Granger por reglas ke estan escritas, se te kitará el puesto de prefekta y se le dará el kargo a la suplente, ke en este kaso es la Srita. Paola Radcliffe. A..a...a...a mí? Si señorita Radcliffe, esprero ke haga muy bien su trabajo, supongo ke ya sabe los kargos. Si, Gracias. Bueno, bueno, todos a komer, no hay nada ke ver aki! Y señorita Virginia, tendrá un kastigo junto kon la Hermione, hoy en las mazmorras, las estará esperando por la noche el profesor Snape, tengo entendido ke Potter, Weasley, Black, Lupin, Parkinson, Potter, y los Malfoy tendrá ke cumplir kon un kastigo tambien, por llegar tardea klases. Si, asi es- le dice Bárbara  
  
Después del pleito Anna se acercó a Ginny y le preguntó:  
  
No te hizo nada la pendeja de Hermione? No, mas ke dejarme la mejilla roja Ah, felicidades Paola, ya tienes tu puesto de Prefecta. Si, eso parece, por fin vamos a estar mas tiempo juntas Sayda. Si, tendremos tiempo de plpatikar de lo ke me dijiste. Ko kosa? - preguntó Sofia curiosa Eh..este..yo..nada Ah, sobres- les dijo Bárbara  
-Ya nos vamos a komer, ahí se ven!  
- ke kosa kreen ke sea lo ke dijo Sayda, no me da muy buena espina- dijo  
Bárbara  
-Kreo ke se ke es, tengo entendido ke una persona escuchó nuestra  
conversación de ayer por la noche, la prefekta de Slytherin, Karen  
Walters, ella es muy amiga de Paola y Sayda, no kreo ke se aguante las  
ganas de decirles- dijo Anna  
- tenemos ke hacer algo ya, si no nos vamos a meter en serios problemas  
kon Vo.  
  
*********************En la bibiotecla********************  
  
Hey Sayda, Paola, vengan vengan- dijo Karen Ke onda, ke era lo ke nos kerias kontar?- preguntó kueriosa Paola Ke? Yo pense ke tu eras la ke sabia-le dijo Sayda a Paola No, a mi solo me dijo Karen ke nos tenia un chisme muy bueno, aunke Karen sabe muy bien ke no me gusta meterme en chismes. Sea lo ke sea nos vas a kontar. No Karen? Si, hablen mas bajo, resulta ke ayer en la noche, kuando estaba dando mi ultima vuelta nocturna para irme a dormir, eskuche voces en la sala común. Por lo ke se entendia, eran varias personas ideando un plan para ke alguien matara a alguien. Y kienes son esos alguien?- preguntó Sayda No lo se, no lo pude escuchar, lo uniko ke escuhe bien fue un nombre, ke era komo su jefe. Ke nombre era'- preguntó una no tan interesada Paola Vo...pero...no konosko a nadie llamado asi, ustedes han oido ese nombre? Nop- dijo Sayda Yo tampoko- dijo Paola Es raro lo se, HEY! Ke? Hagan komo ke estan estudiando, hay vienen los reyes de roma Ok  
  
En eso se acerca Sofia, y les dice:  
  
Ke pedo, ke andan estudiando? Nos estamos preparando para los EXTASIS..(o komo se escriban no me acuerdo) Oh...sobres.  
  
Sofia se volteo y les dijo a los demás en voz baja:  
  
Parece ke estan estudiando...nerditas  
  
Los demás se rieron en voz baja. -bueno, keriamos ver si nos pueden ayudar kon una tarea de Transformaciones. Ya ke uds. Terminaron el año deben saber hacerla fácilmente. - No kreo ke sea una buena idea, además no kreo ke este tan difícil- dijo Karen - Karen, Karen aprende modales, somos de la misma kasa, no nos podrias echar ayudar un poko kon nuestros estudios?- preguntó koketeandole Carlos -Yo también kreo ke nos una buena idea....ni ke necesitaramos la ayuda de una nerds- dijo Bárbara celosa de ke Karlos le hubiera koketeado a Karen. - Bueno, en ese kaso nos vamos....Bye!- dijo Anna -Bye!  
  
En el kamino hacia el kampo de Quiddicth, venían hablando sobre Vo.  
  
- Kreen ke Karen les haya dicho algo? No lo se, kreo ke si, en ese kaso tendremos ke hacer algo kon ella- dijo James Ke, torturarla, seria mejor borrarles la memoria antes de ke le diga algo a Paula, Virginia o a Paulina. Yo no soy muy buena kon ese encantamiento- dijo Sofia Yo si- dijo Anna Pues hay ke ir a la biblioteca y hablarles, Bárbara enkargate de eso, tu disimulas muy bien- dijo Carlos Sobres, Anna vete detrás de mí. Simon, ahorita regresamos  
  
Anna y Bárbara fueron "normalamente" kaminando hacia la biblioteca, solo ke Anna se escondió en un aula ke estaba a lado. Mientras tanto Bárbara estaba etaba en acción kon las prefectas.  
  
Ke pedo, oigan necesito k vengan un momento conmigo Para ke?- preguntó Sayda Les tengo ke decir las verdad acerca de un asunto Ke asunto?- pregunt+o Paola Algo ke Karen escuchó y ke se ke se los konó, esta relaciondado kon Vo. Y por ke no nos lo cuentas aki?- pregumtó Karen Porke no kiero ke los demás esuchen, pero si no les interesa, pues no.... No, claro ke vamos a ir, vamos chikas. Ok.  
  
Kuando iban saliendo de la biblioteca Bárbara les dijo ke entraran al aula donde estaba Anna, Para kontarles kon mas privacidad. Kuando entraron luego luego Anna lanzo kon todas sus fuerzas 3 rayos del hechizo Obvliate(komo se eskriba...era magia negra...es un slytheron) kuando reaccionaron no recordaban nada ak¿cerka del tema, n tampoko de ke estaban estudiante...en fin no se akordaban de los mas reciente.  
  
-Everythign is cleared up!- dijo Anna hablando en ingles para ke las otras 3 nos entendieran. - Thanks for us...- le dijo Bárbara - Vamonos al kampo de Quidditch, nos han de estar esperando...Bye morras! - Eh...este...bye!  
  
-Jajajajajajaja- se empezó a reir Bárbara - Ke pendejas son, komo pueden confiar en nosotras. - Si, cayeron redonditas. -Vamonos, kiero saber ke pedo kon las puebras para entrar al ekipo, kiero ser cazadora o bateadora. - Yo no...no me gusta mucho ke digamos. - Kada kien sus gustos wey, hey, ke pedo kon los piercings ke nos ibamos a poner...yo ya los tengo listos. - En la noche nos los ponemos. -Sobres.  
  
Llegaron al kampo y todos estaban kon kara de curiosidad, Anna y Bárbara solo sonrieron komo diciendoles ke todo habia funcionado. En eso llega Hermione acompañada de Ron, parecía ke el estaba bien clavado kon ella...pero ella no tanto. De repente pasó una pelirroja llorando y corriendo a toda velocidad, todos supieron inmediatamente ke se trataba de Virginia. Hermione la siguió por kedar bien kon Ron, pero Anna, Bárbara y Sofia se fueron detrás de ella para ver ke pasaba. Kuando estaban mas cerca empezaron a escuchar:  
  
( los pensamientos estan en cursiva)  
  
Ke te pasa Virginia? Uy, si ahora muy preocupada por lo ke me pase....vete a la mierda. Yo solo kiero ayudarte, cuenta conmigo. No lo se, yo...bueno, al fin y al kabo nunka podrás dejar de ser mi amiga. Amiga, Por favor, no seas tonta Virginia, solo kierohacerte mas daño. Es ke, hoy eskuche a Harry hablar kon Seamus..y a ti te pondrá contenta. Ke paso? Pues ke Harry todavía te ama, y esto la verdad me hace daño a mi....y a mi hermano. Pues ya ves Virginia, perdiste en el juego, apoko krees ke kiero a tu hermano. Además Harry sabe ke soy 1000 veces mejor ke tu....y gracias opr ser mi "amiga". Hermione! Konfie en ti, porke hay gente tan pendeja? No lo se, pero se ve ke ya perdiste en el juego del amor. Te dejó...voy kon MI Harry. Ke le dirás a mi hermano? Nada, para ke hacerlo sufrir? NO puedes ser kpaz de eso! Por ke no? Vete a la...... Hey Virginia..kalma rekuerda ke ese carácter kon es compatible kon el de Harry. Uy si, yo soy la alma gemela de Harry..por fvor ya ni ella se la kree. Bye! F-o-c-k-y-o-u! Igualmente.  
  
Y asi Ginny se kedó llorando más rato, no sabía komo Hermione se habia vuelto tan mala, no kería ke le hiciera daño ni a Harry ni a su hermano, pero no podia hacer nada, no le iban a kreer los dos estaban cegados por Hermione la "prefecta perfecta"...oops..la "exprefecta inperfecta".  
  
Ella siguió llorand recargada en un árbol, hasta ke llegaron las 3 slytherins junto kon Paula y Paulina. Kuando llegaron Paula se acerkó y le preguntró:  
  
-Ke paso?¿te hizo algo Granger? - No, no aso nada, solo ke ando kon mis babosadas. -Uy Virginia, ke ya no te gusta usar nuestro lenguaje le preguntó Anna, kmo no keriendo la kosa...ya ke ella era muy amiga de Ginny -Dejala en paz Anna!- le kontestó Paula un poko enojada. - Mejor vamonos de aki, hace mucho frio- propuso Paulina - Nosotras nos vamos a la sala comun... ai se ven - Si claro. Kontestó Paula enojada.  
  
Paula, Virginia y Paulina se fueron platikando a la sala común de Gryffindor, kuando encontraron a una niña, komo de su edad...pero ke nunka habian vito en el kolegio.  
  
he....lo siento...es ke soy nueva, han venido algunos alumnos de interkambio, y pues...no se me la contraseña. Ah, hola! La contraseña es p-c-y-p-s-b Komo' Es komo si estubieras deletreando, si kieres saber el significa es : " puro cross y puro skater board. Ah ok...y lo puedo decir asi? Simon, komo te llamas?...yo Paula Yo Yuliana. Yo Virginia.........pero...pues si kieres dime Ginny. Yo Paulina...mucho gusto...y no hicieron selección o ke pedo? Si, es ke llegamos en la mañana, pero la selección la hicieron el el expreso para ke todo fuera mas rapido. Ok Niñas, ke hacen afuera a estas horas....vamos...adentro- dijo Paola ke iba llegando. Pao....no somos niñas. Le kontestó Paulina enojada Claro ke lo son...si no supieran elegir sus amistades. A ke te refieres?- le preguntó Ginny kuriosa. Es ke...pues es ke yo... Tu ke?- preguntó Paula desesperada. Es ke...veran...Anna, Bárbara y Sofia no son lo ke ustedes kreen. Porke o ke?- preguntó Paula extrañada...ya ke ellas habian sido amigas suyas desde ke eran bebés. Pues....le sirven a un señor llamado "Vo"....y pues....te kieren hacer daño Ginny. Por favor...a poko...mira Pao se ke estas celosa... No estoy celosa! Solo te digo la verdad! Pero si no me kieers escuchar no vengas luego a llorarme! Te lo digo porke soy una buena amiga, y no kiero ke les pase nada a ustedes 3! Mira, Pao...agradecemos tu preocupación, pero esto suena a una telenovela...asi ke..pues...no te kreemos. Komo kieran! Bye!- les dijo muy desesperada Paola. Bye!- le dijo Ginny Cuídense...no digan ke no se los adverti! Si.-..bye!- le dijo Paulina.  
  
Paola estaba uy triste, ya ke las personas en las ke kreia confiar, la habian defraudado...se fue corriendo kon Sayda y Karen. Kuando llegó vió ke Karen estaba acompañada de una estudiante de unos 16 años...pero ke extrañamente no la habia visto por Howgarts.  
  
Ke onda Sayda, Karen...este Ah, ella es una nueva Slytherin, supiste ke hubo interkambio, se fue en lugar de Kate Jackson...pero ella resultó una Slytherin de corazón. Ah..ok Ke pedo...me llamo Pandora Yo Paola, mucho gusto. Igualmente wey, no pues ya me voy a la sala comun, kiero conocer a mas vatos y morras. Ok, ya te dije la contraseña verdad? Simon.  
  
Pandora se fue kaminando para la sala común, kuando entró vió a uns morros(as) ke se veian ke eran bien fregones...segun ella..y ke le iban a kaer poka madre. Se acercó timidamente y se presentó:  
  
ke pedo..este....me llamo Pandora y vengo de interkambio. Ah..ke pedo, mucho gusto- dijo Bárbara Ke pedo- le dijeron los demás. Y ke hacen? Imitando al huevo tenorio- dijo Anna karkajeandose de la risa. Al ke? No conoces los huevo cartoons? Nop Pues mira....y karkajeate. Sobres  
  
Anna( Huevo tenorio) Bárbara ( Julieta)  
  
Anna: No es verdad Bárbara: No no es verdad, simpre me andas mientiendo. Anna: Asi dice el texto. No es verdad angel de amor. Bárbara_ Ay si tu, angel de amor....uy...me vas a hacer llorar! Anna: Dejame terminar! No es verdad angel de amor ke en esta apartada orilla.. Bárbara: Kual orilla baboso..si vivimos en el centro! Anna: asi dice el texto! Bárbara: Pues ke texto es...ha de ser uno de eso de vakeritos! Anna: Dejame terminar! Bárbara: Bueno pues pero rapidito. Anna: No es verdad angel de amor ke en esta apartada orilla la luz de la Luna brilla y se respira mejor? Bárbara- Si ni luz tenemos y el gobierno esta haciendo ke respiremos puros mokos! ( Anna se va y la deja sola) Bárbara: Bua!  
  
Todos se empezaron a reir inkluyendo Pandora, ke pensó ke si estaba en lo correcto, acerka de ke eran bien chingones los weyes. Salieron muy animados de la sala común para cenar, Pandora se estaba llevando muy bien kon ellos, y estaba ansiosa por conocer mas amigos. Kuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron a Virginia triste y kon la cabeza baja, se acercaron para ver ke le pasaba pero vieron la respuesta}: Harry y Hermione se estaban besando. Anna kizó ir kon Ginny, pero Bárbara se lo impidió. La ke si se acerkó fue Paola, ya ke pensaba ke Las Slytherins habian hecho eso:  
  
-Hey, Ginny, ke te pasa? - Virginia Paola, Virginia - Ok, Virginia....ke te pasa, te hicieron algo...-pero Ginny no la dejó terminar. -No, ellas no fueron, fueron otras personas, y kreo ke mi hermano esta igual ke yo.  
  
Paola volteó extrañada y vió ke Harry y Hermione estaban mjuy felices agarrados de la mano. Volteó a ver a Ron, y vió ke estaba en la misma situación de Tristeza y decepción de Ginny. A el lo estaban consolando Neville y Dean. Paola le dijo a Ginny nuevamente:  
  
Te duele mucho? Tu ke krees? Pues, no se, supongo ke si, mas kuando era una te tus mejores amigas. Ya lo dijiste....era, ahora me podrias dejar sola? Si Gracias, solo te pido un pequeño favorcito Ke favor? Le puedes decir a los profesores ke estoy indispuesta....me siento mal, ya sabes. Ok Gracias, de nuevo. Jajaja.  
  
Por lo tanto Ron se acerca a Ginny y empieza a hablar sobre lo ocurrido:  
  
Pues ya ves, Virginia, parece ke no tenemos suerte en el amor. Puede ke sea asi......iras a clases? No, diré ke no me siento bien. En serio? Yo ya dije eso, asi ke me voy a la sala común para ke no sospechen....allá te espero. Ok.  
  
Ginny se va, pero saliendo del Gran Comedor se encuentra kon una gran sorpresa. La sorpresa era una conversación:  
  
Muy bien, Granger ya volvió kon Harry, punto perfekto para hacer sufrir a los Weasleys. Si, solo falta ke Virginia se despida de nosotros. Ke pedo morros! Pandora...ke bueno ke te enkontamos, keriamos pedirte un favorcito. Para eso son los amigos, mandeme, para ke sirvo. Para ayudarnos a hacer sufrir a los Weasleys...y si se puede a Granger y a Potter. Kon gusto las ayudo, no me simpatizan demasiado esos Gryffindors. Pues trato hecho, ahora hay ke ir a klses.  
  
Ginny estaba muy triste por lo ke había esuchado, era verdad lo ke dijo Paola, ellas eran malas, kerian hacerla sufrir. Por ke no konfió en ella, todo era confuso, ya no tenia amigos, habia perdido la oportunidad de su vida kon el chavo ke le gustaba.....por ke la vida era tan mala kon ella? Se fue a su kuarto y se encerró a llorar y a pensar. No keria hacerle daño a Hermione, pero era su unika oportunidad de tener a Harry kon ella. Tenía ke hacer algo. Iba a ser mala, fria.......o por ke no ser buena, bondadosa....por ke era tan difícil?! Se decidió por ser buena kon algunas persona y ser fria, indiferente kon otras.  
  
Ron llegó a la Sala Comun, y no vió a su hermana, subió a su kuarto y la vió ahí, acostada en la cama abrazando una almohada, parecia ke estaba llorando. Se acercó lentamente y le susurró al oido:  
  
Ginny, ya no estes triste, si Harry y Hermione se kieren, por mas ke nos duela tenemos ke aceptarlo...son nuestros amigos. Lo se, pero no estoy triste por eso. Entonces...por ke? Porke no le hice kaso a una verdadera amiga, mientras ke a las ke les hacia kaso me traicionaron, solo me kerian hacer daño....mas bien nos kerían hacer daño. Y kienes eran? Las Slytherins Y Paula y Paulina lo saben? No, se los diré luego. Esta bien....durme...te hará bien dormir. Esta bien...tu tambien, tienes unas ojeras hermanito. Jajjaaja, bueno, entonces supongo ke "buenas noches" "buenas noches"  
  
y se kedaron doprmidos por un rato, hasta ke escucharon voces y supusieron ke ya habian llegado de klases los demás.  
  
Ron, Ron, RON! Lo ke digas Hermione. Yo no soy Hermione....soy TU hermana Virginia!!!! Ke? Ah...kuanto tiempo nos dormimos? Pues no se, pero parece ke hay gente abajo. pues vamos a ver. Sobres......Ok  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Harry y a Hermione arreglando asuntos privados. Hermione estaba convenciendo a Harry de lo siguiente:  
  
No, Harry, no te juntes con Virginia, ignorala, ella sigue enamorada de ti y tienes ke hacer algo para ke ese enamoramiento se akabe. Pero yo no kiero ignorarla! Entonces mejor vete kon ella y dejame sola! - dijo Hermione en tono de niñita malcriada. No entiendes, es mi amiga! Y yo soy tu novia Sabes ke, mejor dejemoslo asi, ke kada kien sea libre Herm, si tanto nos keremos hay ke darnos la oportunidad de estar kon nuestros amigos, no siempre estar pegados. Esta bien Harry. Mejor por ke no nos alistamos para las klases ke ya kasi van a empezar. Ok  
  
Mientras tanto Ron y Ginny estaban viendo kien más estaba en la sala común(no habian eskuchado la conversación). Ron se fue kon Neville, Seamos y Dean ke le estaban haciendo señas para ke fuera kon ellos. Mientras tanto Ginny se acercó a Paula y a Paulina.  
  
Paula, Paulina, les tengo ke kontar algo, pero a solas. Pues vamos al kuarto- dijo Paulina Si, vamos- dijo Paula  
  
Subieron al cuarto y cerraron las puerta, entonces Ginny se dispuso a kontarles lo ke esuchó:  
  
Es ke, no me van a kreer.....pero bueno. Klaro ke te vamos a kreer- dijo Paula Eres nuestra mejor amiga!- dijo Paulina Esta bien, es ke eskuche una conversación de Sofia, Anna y los demás. Y? Ke me kerian hacer daño, a mi, a mi hermano, a Harry y a Hermione. Y yo pensaba ke eran mis amigas....fue cierto lo ke dijo Paola, ke le sirven a un señor llamado Vo.  
  
En eso se oye ke tokan la puerta, Ginny va y abre:  
  
Hola Ginny! Ah hola Luliana, komo te fue en las klases. Bien, pero por ke no fuste? Me sentia un poko mal. Ya te sientes mejor, si algo. Hola Pau(PAUla), Pau( PAUlina) Ah hola !- saludaron las 2 al mismo tiempo. Y de ke hablablan o ke? De unas "amigas" nuestras- contesto Paulina Ah ok. Oye, no es por nada, pero para nada te juntes kon Anna Black, Bárbara Potter, Sofia Lupin y ellos. Ok...pero por ke? Pues resulta ke son malas, ellas parentan ser buenas.....no les kreas. Ok  
  
Mientras tanto Las Slytherins:  
  
Yo ya no kiero servirle a Vo- dijo Sofia Ni yo- dijeron Anna y Barbara Es cierto, ya me hartó, n si kiera conocemos a nuestros papás por su kulpa. Pues revélense morras- dijo James ke iba llegando. Tienes razón, ademas hemos perdido muchos amigos por su culpa. Si.  
  
En eso llega Pandora, y les pregunta:  
  
Ke pedo kon el plan, kuando le vamos a continuar? Ya no lo vamos a continuar Por ke? Por ke no, ya no Ke aguadas. Pues si, y ke pedo contigo pendeja? Pues ke yo si soy mala! Y eso ke tiene ke ver? Pues.... Sabes ke mejor nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos kosas ke hacer. Sobres  
  
Los demás se fueron y dejaron pensando a Pandora, en eso llega un chiko muy guapo, de cabello rubio platinado... estaba muy guapo, tenia ke ligarselo, además tenía pinta de buena gente...tendria ke conocerlo un poko más.  
  
Kuando entro el chavo, ella se le acercó y le dijo:  
  
Ke pedo, me llamo Pandora, y tu? Draco, Draco Malfoy, si no te importa estoy ocupado Uy, ke carácter, bueno, ya me voy, Drake Kien te dio permiso de llamarme asi?  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya ke Pandora habia salido de la Sala Comun de Slytherin.  
  
Mientras tanto las "malas":  
  
Ya no Kiero seguir kon el plan, kiero ver a mi papá!- dijo Sofia kon kara de niña khikeada. Yo tambien kisiera ir kon mi papá, pero anda profugo de la justicia, ya ves- dijo Anna triste. Por lo menos ustedes tienen papás, los mios estan muertos....- dijo Bárbara llorando. Hay Bárbara, no te awuites, me vas a hacer llorar a mi!- dice Sofia Si Bárbara Take it easy, además tienes un hermano.- le dice dandole animos Anna Si, y pareciera ke no existo pero ese hermano! Ya veras ke kon el tiempo todo se arregla. - le dice Sofia Además nuestros papás ni saben ke existimos...weno..literalmente, ellos no saben ke estamos aki- dice Anna Y mi padre es un likantropo- dice Sofia Ya pues, ya estoy mejor, vamos kon Virginia Zobrez!!!  
  
Anna, Bárbara y Sofía fueron a la Sala común de los Gryffindors y por pura suerte se encontraron a Virginia y a sus amigas afuera, y a una nueva:  
  
Ke pedo Virgi.... Ke kieren, dejenme en paz! Ke pedo contigo Virginia?!- preguntó exaltada Anna Hay si y ahora preguntas!- le dice enojada Paulina Ke, nos escuchaste, veniamos a decirte ke ya lo dejamos, ke ya no servimos a Vo! Y kieren ke les krea, no pense eso de ustedes mis AMIGAS!- les dice Paula Por favor, lo dejamos por nuestros papás, sabes es difícil no tener papás, y Sofia y Anna nunka estan kon sus padres, es komo si no tuvieran- le dijo Bárbara.  
  
A Ginny esto la puso muy triste, y no se diga a Paula, ke ella sabia ke  
bárbara, Anna y Sofia no soltaban ese tema. Paula se acercó y les dijo:  
  
Por mi parte, estan perdonadas, las he visto sufrir toda su vida por sus padres. Gracias! Y tu Virginia, nos perdonas? Claro!  
  
Y se dieron un abrazo, pero no sabian ke Pandora las estaba viendo recelosa, ya ke ella no tenia amigas.  
  
Mientras ellas se abrazaban, Yuliana se sentía un poko excluida, Sofia se dio cuenta y preguntó:  
  
Y kien es ella? Ah ella es.... Soy Yuliana, vengo de interkambio Ah, pues ke pedo, eres amiga de Virginia Si Pues entonces eres nuestra amiga- le dijo Bárbara Gracias Bienvenida- le dijo Anna  
  
Pandora, ke estaba viendo la escena, vio ke una muchacha de cabello enmarañado venia kaminando.  
  
Asi ke tu eres la sangre sucia Dejame en paz, además kien eres ni te konosko!- dijo Hermione Pues me llamo Pandora, soy nueva, y tu? Hermione, kitate del kamino No te voy a dejar pasar, me sirves para algo Pare ke? Para molestar a la tal Virginia y a sus amigas Pues no te voy a ayudar, dejame sola!  
  
Y Hermione se fue corriendo hacia los patios de Howgarts, pero chokó kon Ron:  
  
Lo siento Ron Por ke me hiciste eso? Hacerte ke? Dejarme por Harry No lo kice hacer, de verdad, solo ke Harry siempre me ha gustado y... Pero yo te amaba de verdad Ron, yo lo siento- le dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas Por ke, Por ke?! Ron , por favor, perdoname, ahora si no te importa me tengo ke ir.  
  
Hermione se fue, pero kambio de rumbo, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor a  
pensar en su kuarto y a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Harry y a Ron. Estaba tan confundida, keria a los dos, pero de una manera distina, no sabia ke hacer, asi ke decidió darle un segunda oportunidad a Ron y decirle a Harry lo ke le estaba pasando. Se kedó dormida pensando, ya ke habia pasado un dia muy exhausto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, iban a ir a Hogsmeade( no me acuerdo komo se eskribe) Ginny, Paula y Paulina se estaban alistando, ya ke iban a pasar un dia muy chingon en compañía de Paola, Anna, Bárbara, Sofia, James, Carlos y Alejandro. Kuando Paola fue a desayunar, chokó kon un chavo ke nunka habia visto, bueno se le hacia conocido, pero estaba guapisimo, al parecer iba en Ravenclaw. Paola fue corriendo a donde estaba sayda para preguntarle acerca del chavo:  
  
Hey Sayda, viste al chiko kon el ke choke? Ah, si, va en mi kasa, tiene 17 años, es mi suplente komo prefekto. Hay, has algo para k kede de prefekto......no te kreas, es broma Mas te vale, oye no kieres ir conmigo, Karen y Pandora a Hogsmeade? Sorry, si kiero pero voy a estar kon los demás, espero pasarmela " bem bem" chido! Puedo ir kon ustedes, si kieres llevo al chavo..... Si! Pero no kreo ke sea buena idea ke vaya Pandora Por ke? A mi me kae bien, además nos es tan mala koo kreen, solo ke es un poko fria. Weno, por ke no Thanks Voy kon las demás, me estan haciendo señas, me acompañas? Claro  
  
Paola y Sayda fueron a donde estaban los demás, kuando llegaron es curaron ke Hermione keria hablar a solas kon Harry. Hermione y Harry salieron del Gran Comedor y se dispusieron a hablar:  
  
Harry, necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo Si, dime Es ke, verás, siento ke, bueno, mas bien ya no kiero ke sigamos... Por ke? Es ke, siento cierta atracción por Ron, y no kiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, aunke antes estuviera ekivokada y les kisiera hacer daño.....ahora no. Esta bien, va a ser difícil olvidar los momentos ke pasamos juntos.... Pero, kreo ke hay alguien ke esta dispuesta a estar contigo, ese alguien es ....Ginny.  
  
( Ya tan en Hogsmeade, en las 3 eskobas)  
  
Ke hace ella aki?- preguntó Hermione kon desprecio hacia Pandora Vengo, porke kiero ser su amiga, y els pido perdon por todo lo ke les hice. Dejanos pensarlo.....  
  
Todas se alejaron un poko de Pandora he hicieron un circulo y empezaron a decir su punto de vista, al final es acuerdo kedo asi:  
  
Pues, después de una....- estaba habland Bárbara Hay, ya dejate de pendejadas, decidimos ke si, pero ke a la primera ke hagas algo malo, te va a ir de la fregada. Ok, gracias.  
  
Se la pasaron la tarde hablando y bromeando, hasta ke regresaron se akabó  
la diversión. Harry, estaba muy kallado, asi ke Ginny se acerkó para ver  
ke tenia:  
  
Ke pedo Harry, porke tan pensativo? Ah...este....no...nada mas. Sobres, no kieres ´platikar kon los demás? Yo... Andale, no seas awuado!- dijo Ginny jalandole el brazo Ok  
  
Ginny y Harry se acercaron a donde estaban los demás ( Paola, Paula, Paulina, Yuliana, Ron y Hermione). Pero kuando llegaron Hermione dijo:  
  
Ron, podemos hablar a solas? Por ke? Yo aki estoy muy divertido, dijo jugando ajedrez kon Paulina. Por favor, es algo importante Esta bien, me ganasta por de foul (o komo se eskriba) - dijo Ron a Paulina  
  
Hermione y Ron salieron de la sala común, y Hermione se dispusó a hablar kon Ron:  
  
Ron, necesito pedirte perdon, por un error muy grave ke kometi, en el ke te hice mucho daño. Ke error Herm? Ke haya jugado kon tus sentimientos, de verdad, no kice Eso no se si te lo puedo perdonar, yo te keria, y te sigo keriendo. Se ke esto no es común, esto se supone ke siempre lo hace el hombre... Ke kosa? Te keria pedir ke si.....pu...es....ke...si....te...ke...si...kieresserminovio?! Un poko mas despacio Herm Kieres.....ser.......minovio? Yo?! Pues.......ssss.....nnnnn........ No? Ya me lo temia....pero...ke se pierde kon intentar- dijo Hermione intentando parecer alegre. Yo no te he dicho nada, y si te dijera algo, te diria, ke lamentablemente, por obvias razones..................ke si!!!!!!!!!!!! En serio? Gracias, la verdad te kiero mucho Ron, espero ke todo esto funcione entre nosotros. Yo tambien, pero, ke pasa kon Harry.....ya le dijiste? Si, y estuvo de acuerdo, asi ke no hay problema, además en 2 semanas salimos de vakaciones, podremos estar juntos. Si es verdad, no te kieres ir a mi kasa luego luego? Si, pero tambien kiero ver a mis papás, pero.....les explikare y si acepto tu propuesta Esta bien, me entere de ke Anna y ellas tienen una kasa cerka de la nuestra Ke mala suerte- dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero Ron escuchó muy claramente ese comentario. Por ke? Ah! No nada, solo ke no me simpatizan. Esta bien, por ke no entramos kon los demás? Ok  
  
Ron y Hermione entraron y les dieron la noticia a los demás, kuando terminaron Ginny volteó a ver a Harry esperanzada, el solo le sonrió. Kada kien se fue a su kuarto, ya ke tenian ke empezar a estudiar al otro dia ( Domingo) ya ke esa semana empezaban los examenes.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Sala Comun de Slytherin¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Bueno Pandora, mas te vale ke seas buena onda eh? Si, seré buena onda, una pregunta, es por simple curiosidad Ke kosa? Donde viven? Pues, vivimos solas- dijo Anna En una kasa cerca de la de Ron- dijo Sofia Esta grande y todod chido por ahí, en las vakaciones tenemos muchas kosas planeadas- dijo Bárbara Komo visitar a Ginny, ir kon nuestros papás, y tenemos ke haxcer kosas muy importantes.- esto ultimo lo dijo Anna En serio? Por lo menos ustedes tienen vecinos ke konocen, yo vivo kon mi abuela, puros rukos estan ahí, no me dejan eskuchar mi musika ( Jajaja, pobre de ti (, y ke musika eskuchas? Me gusta mucho el rock ligero, pero mi abuela se eskandaiza kon eso, imaginate si oye el pnuk o kosas asi. Mejor no me la imagino. Oye Pandora, tienes papás, es ke kasi nunka te eskucho hablar de ellos. Pues, si, pero estan separados, vivo kon mi mamá. Pero nunka esta en kasa, por eso digo ke vivo kon mi abuela, es komo si mi mamá no existiera. Pero por lo menos no te regaña, ya me imagino la regañiza ke nos van a dar nuestros papás a Sofia y a mi- dijo Anna Por? Pues hicimos kosas ke de seguro los decepcionaron, pero, ya veremos ke nos dicen- dice Sofia. Hey, nos es por se mamona, pero.......ya tengo sueño!!!- dice renegando Bárbara Pues vete a dormir- le dijo Pandora OK, se van luego ¿sobres? Simon, ke sueñes kon Karlitos!!!- le dice Anna Ke?!?! Ke sueñes kon los angelistos- dice Sofia sakando de un aprieto a su amiga. Jajajajaja- se ataka de la risa Pandora. Mejor ya vamonos todas a dormir, Pandora no kieres dormir en nuestro kuarto? Pero no hay kama... Klaro ke hay, sobro una, parece ke una alumna no vino este año por Vo....ldemort. Ok.  
  
------------------A la mañana siguiente---------------  
  
Wooh!!!!- dice Ron Ke?- pregunta Harry Hoy no hay klases!!!! Si es cierto, y komo te va kon Herm....ione Bien, ke kieres ke te diga solo llevamos un día, pero es una chava muy tierna, inteligente, cariñosa, buena ond.. Hay ya parale, nunka vas a akabar Ronadl Weasley- dice Ginny ke va entrando al kuarto para despertarlos Ginny!!!!!- gritan los 2 al mismo tiempo, solo ke Ron ko kara de odio y Harry sonrojado ( es ke estaba en boxers, bueno los 2 pero Ginny ya esta akostumbrada kon Ron) Ke?! Ke haces aki?! Cierta, novia de mi hermano me mandó a despertarlo porke ella se keria arreglar para ti, hermanito. Kalla!!!! No, kien me obliga!!?? Tu hermano mayor!! Kallame!!!!  
  
Y asi Ron y Ginny empezaron una guerra de almohadasos a la ke luego se unió Harry, pero Ginny no se habia dado kuenta de ke estaba en boxer ( tenian eskobitas los boxers).  
  
Harry, hasta ropa de eskobas tienes?- preguntó divertida Ginny Yo...este.....mejro me kambio!!! Y yo voy kon Hermione, arreglate bien Ron, impresionala!! Ke te kalles!!!!! Ya pues, bye!!  
  
Ginny sale del kuarto, y se enkuentra kon una Hermione muy arreglada y atraás Paola, Paula y Paulina ( las 3 P´s) muy orgullosas de haber arreglado a Hermione.  
  
Vas a arrasar Hermione, kreo ke hoy mi hermano se va a poner celoso, pero por ke te arreglas tanto si ni baile hay ni nada por el estilo? Nada más, hay ke darle buena impresión a tu hermano. Bueno.....si tu dices.  
  
De repente Paola se akuerda de algo y les dice en voz baja:  
  
Hablando de baile, se supone ke no les debo decir pero ya esta organizado un baile, para dentro de una semana. Ke?!- dijeron Paula y Paulina No tenemos nadie kon kien ir- dice Ginny No te hagas Ginny, de seguro vas kon Harry.......o kon Neville!!- le dice Hermione Shut up!! Y tu kon kien vas Paolita? Sorpresa, ya vamonos a desayunar, el hecho de ke no haya klases no signifika ke vayamos a desayinar tarde. Estoy de akuerdo- dice Hermione Hay, las nerds Kallense!!!!  
  
Kuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron a un morro ke le sonrió a Paola, estaba muy guapo y parecia buen onda, iba en Huflepuff y al parecer era prefekto.  
  
Hola Pao Ah....este.....hola Frodo, bueno chikas las dejo Si nos dejas por un chavo, mala amiga!- dice Paulina kon llanto fingido Jajajaja- se empieza a reir Ginny Ke kura!- kompleta Paula  
  
( mientras tanto Frodo y Paola)  
  
Bueno pues, ya le dije a Daniel lo del baile, dice ke lo pensara´ Ojala y kiera- dice Paola esperanzada Pero en kaso de ke no pueda el..... No iré al baile, asi ke no insistas!!!! Esta bien, por cierto aki viene Grint, te dejo, weno, los dejo. Shhh!!!!- le gritó Paola y luego se acercó Daniel Ke onda Pao!!!- Ah.....hola.....Dan.....iel Me puedes decir Dan, no hay problem baby. Ah....bueno....este.....este....esta bien ¿no? Si, oye me dijo Frodo ke kerias ser mi pareja Bueno, si tu kieres klaro Si, me enkantaria, pero no han anunciado ningun baile Es ke, verás, yo soy prefekta y pues me dicen todo antes de tiempo, y te keria apartar antes de ke alguine me gane. Pues, aki me tienes, kreo ke nos vamos a desayunar mejor ¿no? Sobrez.....digo......si klaro! Ok  
  
Kuando Paola y Daniel entraron al Gran Comedor vieron ke una muchacha hizo una kara....la muchacha era muy wapa, se vei ke era muy popular......y fresa, kosa ke no le gustó nada a Sayda, ke estaba observando de lejos. La muchacha se para y se acerca a Daniel y a Pao:  
  
Ke haces kon MI Dan, Radcliffe?!?! Excuse me.....no te konosko y yo hago lo ke kiera!! Pues mas te vale ke me vayas konociendo!!! Soy la novia de Daniel Grint y me llamo Carla Pineda( ojo, cheken el apellido) Es tu novia?- preguntó Paola No...es... Dejame, mejor kedtae kon tu novia! Pero..yo...Pao  
  
Paola salio korriendo del Gran Comedor en eso llega Saya y dice:  
  
Hey, Pineda 15 puntos menos para Huflepuff! Kallate!! 5 puntos menos!  
  
Ginny ke habia estado viendo todo esto les dijo a Paula, Yuliana y a Paulina ke fueran a buskar a Pao, las 4 salieron y se separaron, la ke la enkontró fue Ginny:  
  
Pao.... Ke? Yo, bueno, Pao, no llores por el tal Daniel, de seguro te mereces a un mejor hombre..... Tu ke sabes de eso Virginia, ke akaso Harry te ha hecho kaso?! Yo....mejor.....ke....te deje sola.  
  
Ginny se fue pensando en komo le pudo haber dicho eso Paola.....Pero de seguro era ke estaba muy triset, de repente por ir pensando chokó kon Harry.  
  
Lo siento...Harry No hay problema Ginny, me tengo ke ri a klases, nos vemos en la komida Si...klaro!  
  
Ginny se alejó de ahí, y entró a la aula de DCAO.  
  
La klase terminó y Ginny se acerkó a Paula, Paulina y a Yuliana:  
  
Ke le abra pasado a Pao, me konestetó muy feo A uds. Tambien, es ke a mi tambien- dijo ginny metiendose en la platika Tnego un plan!!- dijo Yuliana Ke? Se akuerdan, de la tal Pineda y de Grint, pues logiko se estaban peleando por Daniel, hay ke hacerle una buena broma a Pineda para ke deje de molestar a Pao! Si, genial!!!! Pero.....ke broma? Ya nos la ingeniaremos!! Bueno, vamos, dijeron ke Dumbledore iba a dar un mensaje en la komida! Ok  
  
( en el Gran Comedor)  
  
Alumnos y Alumnas, le kiero anunciar, ke este año en Hogwarts va a haber un baile, donde haremos un konkurso, para tener una banda ke toke, en esa banda habra alumnos de aki, y prepararemos todo para ke se la pasen muy divertidos! A Poka Madre!!!!- Grita Anna y todo mundo se le keda viendo feo Si, eso señorta Black. Les pido Porfavor, ke busken pareja, no es necesario venir kon tunika de gala. Gracias!  
  
Wow alucinante, podre tokar la guitarra!!!- dice Anna emocionada Y yo el bajo!!- kompleta Sofia Y yo la bateria!!- dice Bárbara Y Anna kantara- dicen Sofia y Bárbara al mismo tiempo Yo?! Si, tu te sabes todas las kanciones!! Pero....yo?? Si, te sabes las de Afi, Box Care Racer- dijo Bárbara Además, tienes una voz ronka, punketa!!! Vamos rockypro- dice Sofia Sobres Darker!- dice Anna Y yo ke?- dice Bárbara Hay......Punkrpro, nunka kambias!!!  
  
Mientra stanto los Leones!!  
  
Ginny, puedo habalr a solas kontigo?- le dice Colin Eh...este si  
  
Ginny y Colin salen y se paran en las eskaleras:  
  
Bueno, keri ver si kisieras ser mi pareja de baile Yo?? Pues, verás Colin, te konsidero un muy buen amigo, pero.....la verdad kiero y espero poder kon otra persona. Bueno, entiendo, pero me uedes ayudar a invitar a Yuliana? Si, klaro!! Gracias!! Komo te lo puedo agradecer? No me lo tienes ke agradecer Colin Ok, Bye!!! ......y Gracias!!!  
  
Ginny regresa al Gran Comedor y veke Harry esta un poko enojado, pero no le hacemucho kaso y se sienta a un lado de Yuliana:  
  
Y..... Y ke? Ke te dijo Ginny?- preguntó emocianada Yuliana Nada, solo me invito al baile Y?? Y le dije ke no Pero Ginny!!!! Colin siempre ha sido tu amigo, por lo ke kuentan. Además esta guapo....no te gusta?  
  
Harry kuando oyo eso( estaba a un lado de Yuliana) se interesó en la platika y agudizo el oido para oir mejor. No, no me gusta Pero Ginny!! Ke? Tu ya sabes kien me gusta Si, el mismo de siempre, Potte Sh!!!!! Ke? Esta a lado de ti - le dijo Ginny muy bajo Kien?! Harry!!  
  
Harry volteó exaltado, y Ginny se puso muy roja. Entonces Yuliana dijo:  
  
Ah!!! Este...es ke no te habia visto en todo el dia Ah....bueno, ya me tengo ke ir, tengo ke hacer la tarea, adios Bye!- dijeorn Ginny y Yuliana Te voy a matar Yuliana!!!! Por? No seas tonta!! - dijo Ginny dandole un zape Vamos a la sala comun, no nos dejaron tarea Weno, vamos  
  
Yuliana y Ginny les dijeron a las demás ke fueran a la sala comun, y toda s fueron. Ginny iba atrás jutno kon Paola y aprovechó para hablar kon ella.  
  
Oye Pao, ke te pasa? Has estado distanciada ultimamente de nosotras, de Sayda y de Karen tambien... No me pasa nada....y ah....perdon por lo ke te dije el otro dia, de ya sabes, tu y harry. No hay problema, pero, por favor, konfia en mi, kuentame ke te pasa. Esta bien, pero a solas, no kiero ke nadie mas se entere. Kuando? Ahorita mismo, necesito desahogarme, vamos afuera Pero y las demas......- ginny no le pudo seguir diciendo a Paola ya ke esta la habia kogido del brazo y se la habia llevado. Las demás pueden esperar.  
  
Ginny y Paola salieron del castillo y se sentaron en el patio, alejadas de las personas ke estaban ahí.  
  
Y bien? Ke te pasa? Mira, todo es tan....dificil....bueno, empezemos, es ke rekuerdas a Daniel, daniel Grint, pues resulta ke sale kon Carla Pineda, y pues me habia invitado al baile- dijo Paola kasi llorando Pero Pao, or lo ke yo eskuche, el te keria pedir perdón Si komo no, primero me hubiera dicho ke tenia novia No es su novia Y tu komo lo sabes? Por la manera en ke fulminaba a Pineda kon sus ojos, además el te keria explikar y tu ni lo pelaste. Krees, ke debo ir a hablar kon el? Si, eso es lo mejor Y tu kon Harry, ke? Pues, esperare haber ke pasa Oi ke Colin te invitó, ke le dijiste? Ke no, además me pidió ayuda para ke su pareja de baile fuera Yuliana Ke guardadito se lo tenía Yuliana Sip!! Hey, kreo ke es mejor ke entremos, ya esta obscureciendo Pero, si llevamos muy poko rato hablando Pero rekuerdas ke la komida empezó tarde Si.....bueno, vamos!!  
  
Ginny y Paola se fueron juntas a la Sla Comun de Gryffindor.  
  
Mientras tanto las Slytherins:  
  
Vamos a tokar, Vamos a tokar!!!!- estaba gritando Sofia saltando en su kama Si!!! El poder de las Ositas Punketas al reskate!!!!!- dijo Anna uniendose a los brinkos Si!!! Vivan las Ositas Punketas!!!!!- dijo Bárbara saltando tambien. Les vamos a dar una paliza a todos!!!- dijo Sofia Y nosotras tokaremos en el baile!!- dijo Bárbara Estan muy ekivokadas, nosotros tokaremos!!- dijeron Jaime, Carlos y Alejandro entrando al kuarto. Hey uds. No pueden estar aki!!!- dijo Anna dejando de saltar y parandose frente a ellos. Y ke estamos haciendo en este momento Black? Mejor cierren su bokita, además nosotras ganaremos!!!- dijo Bárbara enojadisima. Si klaro, y uds estaran kon sus papás- dijo Alejandro Largate , pendejo, komo te atreves a decir eso, y enfrente de Bárbara!!- le dijo Sofia dandole golpers en el pecho para ke se fuera. Esta bien ya nos vamos, y perdon por lo ke dijo este imbecil- le dijo Carlos a Bárbara No importa, pero les demostraremos ke nosotras somos mejores tokando!!!! Ya pues, dejen de pelear dijo James al mismo tiempo ke Anna , los dos se sonrojaron Ke ahora ya hablan al mismo tiempo?- dijo Sofia Shut up- le dijo en voz baja Anna Hagamos un trato, ke ganen los mejores- dijo James ofreciendole la mano a kulakiera de las 3 Esta bien- le dijo Anna dandole la mano y apretandosela muy fuerte Ya nos vamos, preparense para perder Losers!!!- dijo James Cierra el hocico Malfoy!!  
  
Y asi Anna, Bárbara y Sofia sakaron de su armario el amplifikador, la guittara y el bajo, los kables, y la bateria. Sofia y Anna ayudaron a Bárbara a armar la bateria, konektaron todo y se disonian a tokar kuando Sofia dijo:  
  
Hey, nos hay elektricidad en Hogwarts!!! Rekuerda lo ke nos enseño el askeroso de Voldemort, de algo sirvió- dijo Bárbara Asi es: Elektro!!!- dijo Anna y los kables tuvieron una karga de elektricidad suficiente para ensayar un buen rato. Kon ke kancion empezamos?- preguntó Bárbara Kon la de.......Perfekt de Simple Plan, hay ke empezar kalmado- dijo Sofia Va!- dijo por ultimo Anna y se pusieron a tokar y en el kaso de Anna a kantar:  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think i'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
and you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back 


End file.
